Home
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Holmes revient au milieu de la nuit d'une affaire après une absence de deux semaines. Comment chacun va réagir face à l'absence de l'autre ?


Avant de voir sa présence je peux la sentir. La main de Holmes sur mon épaule. J'ouvre lentement les yeux encore pris de sommeil. Tout est sombre dans la chambre, la nuit est depuis longtemps tombée. Je me retourne lentement vers le côté du lit qui était encore vide quelques instants avant. Ma voix est encore un peu endormie lorsque je parle à Holmes :

" Vous êtes de retour "

" Et vous êtes dans mon lit "

Je n'arrive pas à voir précisément les traits de son visage mais à sa voix, je sais qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi, peut être légèrement étonné de ma présence. Je m'allonge complétement sur le dos, il se décale légèrement en arrière pour me laisser assez de place et pose sa tête dans sa main pour mieux me regarder, tout son corps est tourné vers moi.

Nous nous regardons en silence dans le noir. Holmes a toujours eu une meilleure vue que moi, alors que je peine à voir son expression, il doit m'observer sans grande difficulté.

" Holmes, éclairez un peu votre chambre voulez-vous ? "

" Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? Je me sens parfaitement à mon aise ainsi "

" Je n'en doute pas mais je ne vous ai pas vu depuis deux semaines…»

Il ne répond rien mais s'assoit puis se tourne vers sa table de chevet et allume la lampe à huile. Je regarde derrière lui, par la fenêtre, le ciel est sombre sans étoile. Quand Holmes a fini d'éclairer la chambre d'une lumière tamisé, il se retourne vers moi mais assis, son dos collé à la tête de son lit, ses longues jambes allongées.

Je lève ma tête vers lui, la lumière éclaire une partie de son visage laissant dans l'ombre l'autre. Pour mieux voir, je m'assois et me met face à lui. Je regarde attentivement son visage fatigué. Il lève ses yeux vers moi, nous nous regardons silencieusement. Moi trop pris par le soulagement de l'avoir enfin en face de moi et lui par ses pensées. Son expression est indéchiffrable, ses yeux sont assombris, sa mâchoire est serrée et ses traits durent. Après un imperceptible soupir, il s'apprête à parler mais je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il se tait et observe nos mains l'une dans l'autre puis il me regarde à nouveau. Ses pensées sont illisible même pour un observateur habitué par les expressions de Holmes comme moi mais il semble plus détendu et calme que tout à l'heure.

" Vous devriez m'en vouloir Watson"

Il articule chaque mot lentement d'une voix neutre.

" Le devrais-je ?" Ma voix est un murmure, j'ai trop de tension en moi pour parler plus fort.

Son regard se fait plus doux puis il se détourne en observant le ciel comme je le faisais quelques minutes avant :

" Un homme de raison le ferait "

Je serre doucement sa main qui est dans la mienne puis j'enlace nos doigts ensemble avant de répondre :

" Je savais dans quoi je m'engager en commençant notre histoire "

Son regard est distant lorsqu'il repose ses yeux sur moi, ses traits tendu et alors que je pensais qu'il allait retirer sa main de la mienne il la laisse :

" Pas moi "

Ces mots me font du mal. Une boule est coincée dans ma gorge et je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes. J'attends que le calme revienne en moi pour enfin répondre

" J'en suis désolé "

Son regard se pose sur nos mains enlacées

" Ne le soyez pas "

Je voudrais retirer ma main de la sienne, cela me parait déplacé, trop intime presque indécent maintenant, mais je me retiens.

" Cela fait deux semaines " j'arrive à murmurer malgré la sensation amère dans ma bouche.

" Je le sais " et son regard se repose vers la fenêtre.

J'en profite pour observer son profile et le graver dans ma mémoire. Graver cet instant de peur dans cette chambre à peine éclairée.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour prendre une lente inspiration et j'essaye doucement de retirer nos mains enlacées mais Holmes m'en empêche en les serrant plus fort. Le regard qu'il me lance est dure, j'abandonne la lutte et laisse ma main dans la sienne mais je me sens mal à l'aise. Il se détend, sa respiration se calme

" Comment était l'affaire ? "

" Compliquée "

" Donc intéressante "

Il hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas. Je continue cherchant à combler le silence :

" Elle a dû l'être sinon vous ne serez pas resté deux semaines Holmes"

Il me jette un regard de côté sans répondre.

" Je ne suis pas un enfant Holmes, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le "

Son regard devient incompréhension, il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté comme lorsque quelque chose l'intrigue. Je continue en murmurant, mon cœur tapant fort dans ma poitrine :

" Je suis plus âgé que vous de trois ans malgré ce que peuvent penser les gens "

Sa bouche dessine un léger sourire mais il ne répond rien.

" Bien comme vous voulez Holmes "

Je retire mes doigts enlacés dans les siens, il arrive à me prendre la main avant que j'ai le temps de sortir du lit.

" Vous " Je sens son agacement dans son ton, il soupire et reprend d'une voix dénuée de toute colère :

" Il y'a une raison pour laquelle tout le monde pense que je suis votre aîné. Je vous l'ai dit vous voyez mais vous n'observez pas. Vous agissez spontanément avec seulement votre cœur pour prendre des décisions "

Sa main est toujours serrée dans la mienne.

" Holmes, dans une relation, je pense que les sentiments sont plus important que les réflexions"

Il me regarde un long moment silencieusement, sa main se détend dans la mienne

" C'est pour cela que je vous aime mon cher "

A ces mots je sursaute presque, mes yeux s'agrandissent et des tremblements mélangés à des frissons s'emparent de mon corps. Il sourit comme si il était fier de son effet, il me tire vers lui et lorsque nos corps se touchent, il enlace ma taille de son autre main.

" L'affaire était ennuyante, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir et rentrer chez nous "

" Mme Hudson vous manquez tant Holmes ? Ma voix est taquine, il me jette un regard en levant un sourcil :

" Qui ? "

Je souris et il me rapproche de lui jusqu'a que ma tête repose sur son épaule.

" Ce n'est pas correct de parler ainsi Holmes, je sais à quel point vous tenez à elle "

Je crois voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres disparu aussitôt. Nos mains jointent se posent sur sa cuisse et sa main sur ma taille remonte vers mon dos d'un geste lent et doux.

" Vous m'avez manqué Holmes"

Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur de son cou familier et réconfortant. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et resserre sa main dans la mienne

" Depuis combien de temps dormez-vous dans mon lit ? "

Gêné, je m'enfonce plus profondément au creux de son cou :

" A peine depuis quelques jours "

" Bien sûr " sa voix est amusée ce qui me fait sourire aussi.

Un instant, le silence se fait, juste troublé par nos respirations. Je me laisse à profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur de Holmes. Sa présence est un baume pour les longues journées de doute et de peur avec pour seule nouvelle, un télégramme envoyé des jours de cela. Je prends conscience que sa présence est devenu indispensable pour moi. Je ne suis pas réellement moi même sans lui, tout semble vide de sens et d'intérêt sans lui à mes côtés.

" C'est la première fois que je pars aussi longtemps depuis que nous sommes ensemble, c'est normal que vous sentiez ainsi Watson"

Je relève mon visage pour être face à lui en me demandant comment il connait la teneur de mes pensées puis je lui demande :

" Comptez-vous partir à nouveau ? "

Il prend son temps avant de parler

" C'est mon métier "

Sa réponse me fait mal mais je hoche silencieusement la tête. Je n'ai rien répondre à cela, c'est la pure et simple vérité.

" Je ne partirais plus, pour cela vous avez juste qu'a me le demander "

" Je ne suis pas un égoïste"

Il serre sa main dans la mienne et sa touche sur mon dos se raffermit :

" Vous voyez, vous raisonner comme un enfant "

Je levé les yeux vers lui vexé.

" L'amour est égoïste par nature Watson"

C'est la première fois que j'entends ces mots dans la bouche de Holmes. Contrairement à moi il est aussi calme qu'il y'a quelque minutes. D'une voix légèrement hésitante je lui demande :

" Alors vous m'aimez ainsi ? "

Il retire sa main de mon dos et la pose sur ma joue, caressant mon visage de mon pouce :

" Pendant toutes ces longues années. N'en doutez jamais Watson"

Je me sens rassuré mais aussi alléger d'un poids dans mon esprit. Je me sens aussi courageux, pris de vertige par sa confession, j'approche mon visage du sien et lentement je l'embrasse. Il mordille ma lèvre du bas puis la lèche, j'entrouvre ma bouche en soupirant de plaisir. Sa main sur mon visage se glisse sur mon cou pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je gémis doucement en sentant sa bouche déposer des baisers sur ma mâchoire puis descendre vers mon cou.

Je desserre ma main qui est dans la sienne et la pose sur son épaule pour me stabiliser.

" Vous m'avez manqué Watson " Sa voix est lourde comme si prononcer ces mots lui demander un effort. Je soupire en sentant sa langue apaiser une morsure sur mon cou.

" Ne partez plus alors, ne me laissez plus"

Les baisers s'arrêtent brusquement sur mon cou, il relève sa tête et nos regards se croisent pendant un moment et je regrette presque mes mots. Il pose sa main sur mon visage et caresse de son pouce la commissure de mes lèvres

" Dites-le encore "

J'agrippe le devant de sa veste noire de mes doigts tremblants jusqu'a que mes jointures soient blanches. Il veut que je sois sûr de ma demande. Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment de vide au fond de moi comme si je n'étais pas à ma place dans ce monde. Même notre appartement m'avait semblé étouffant entouré de tous ses objets personnels. Je soupire face à tous ses sentiments qui me submergent.

" Ne partez plus en me laissant derrière vous"

Il m'attire vers lui en m'embrassant tendrement, m'entourant de ses bras. Seul deux mots traversent ses lèvres, sa voix est tendre mais déterminée en les prononçant :

" Ita Sit "

Je me dégage de ses bras lentement et je prends sa main pour la coller à mes lèvres, déposant un baiser sur sa paume. Son regard est indescriptible à la fois assombri peut être par l'émotion du moment et tendre- je n'ose dire amoureux - Je souris en serrant sa main dans la mienne

" Vous savez que mes compétence en latin sont légèrement rouillé contrairement aux vôtres Holmes"

Il me sourit d'un air moqueur et sa voix se fait taquine

" J'en suis navré pour vous Watson, il est trop tard pour consulter un dictionnaire de latin donc vous allez devoir attendre quelques heures "

Je vais pour répondre mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps après avoir sortir sa montre il me dit

" Il est deux heures du matin, il est temps de dormir. Vous avez vos consultations demain et j'ai de longues nuits de sommeil à rattraper sans parler de ce voyage épuisant "

Comme l'homme ordonné qu'il est, il sort du lit pour se changer et porter ses vêtements de nuit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aux regards qu'il me lance pendant que je profite de la vue que j'ai en face de moi.

Puis il va au grand pot et y verse de l'eau sans doute froide contenu dans la carafe et se lave méticuleusement les mains et le visage. Je souris tendrement face à ses manières de chat. Il s'essuie aussi méticuleusement ses mains et son visage avec une petite serviette blanche posé à côté du pot. Ses cheveux de devant sont légèrement mouillés.

Lorsqu'il revient au lit, son allure est plus déconcentrée. Il s'allonge sous la couette et je colle aussitôt mon visage à son torse, fermant les yeux et profitant de la sensation de confort qui m'envahit. Il me caresse doucement d'une main le bas du dos puis la glisse lentement sous ma chemise de nuit et recommence ses va et viens sur ma peau chaude du bout des doigts. J'embrasse sa clavicule et il me sert possesivement la taille :

" Dormez Watson"

Je commence à fermer les yeux et les caresses lentes recommencent. Après un dernier baiser de Holmes sur mon front, je sens ma conscience s'endormir bercée par ses caresses et par sa respiration apaisante.

Je m'endors profondément profitant pour la première fois depuis des semaines d'un sommeil calme.

h&wh&wh&wh&wh&h& h&wh&wh&wh&wh&h& h&wh&wh&wh&wh&h& h&wh&wh&wh&wh&h& h&wh&wh&wh&wh&h&

*« Ita Sit » : Ainsi soit-il.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette petite histoire que j'ai écrit d'un trait cet après-midi. J'ai hésité à écrire une fin plus olé olé mais c'est tout aussi bien ainsi.


End file.
